Fox D. Scott
Under construction Introduction Fox D. Vayu, or Scott to his friends, is a young man, from Nakato Island. Scott despite his young age ran away from home to become a pirate. His goal in life is to become the king of pirates, but he would settle for a shishibukai. Appearance Scott stands five feet tall and is about ninty pounds of muscle. Even at a young age Scott has been training as a martial artist and as a result he is far more fit than your average kid. Scott most of the time can be seen wearing his red tank top, his black pair of shorts, some straw sandles and a black base ball cap. Looks likes Scott has big round yellow eyes and short and messy white hair. Personality Scott has a very explosive personality despite looking happy go lucky. This is directly tied to his devil fruit powers. The Akuro Akuro no Mi gives the user the ability to summon up spiritual fire. However as a result the devil fruit makes the users spirit burn like the flames. Scott has a fiery personality as a result, combine that wit his young age and it can make him a lose cannon. On a average basics Scott is your normal ten year old kid. He loves to play games, find new places, and explore. When he is in a fight however he is wild and violent and will attack with the intent to harm or even kill. On a normal basic one will never really see Scott in his full rage. His blazing personality makes him very outgoing. What does trigger the aggression is anger. Things like losing, having his friends hurt, or people talking about his family. When that happens Scott will go up in a blaze of both anger and spiritual fire. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Scott studies The Demon Wolf School of marital arts, or better known as Yāoláng Wǔshù. This style of martial arts focuses on cutting attacks with the users finger tips and mimicking the wolf. It is a style of power and speed. However Scott uses a more speed oriented version due to his lack in muscle development. To top it off Scott spent two years training with Shenlong , a master of the angelic Fist. As a result he is also a user of the Angelic Fist Formation, a seed base martial arts that uses a specialized training method to enhance endurance and strength. The style also gives the user access to moves that would not be possible with a normal body. unfortunately the style was originally developed for females only and as a result the formation gives the user a girly appearance. Needles to say Vayu was not happy. Moves #Wolf Claw- The martial artist uses their finger tips as claws. The force from their attacks are transferred into slashing and cutting attack rather than your standard blunt attacks. Depending on the skill of the Martial Artist Wolf Claw can be more effective than a sword. #*Yāo zhǎo - Yao Zhao, or demon claw is a advance form of Wolf Claw that uses Haki. It increases the cutting power and makes the martial artist hands stronger. #Yaolang - Yaolang, or Demon Wolf is a move were the martial artist uses wind manipulation to create a flying slash that looks like a Wolf's head. The slash is created from the users claws and flies out toward the opponent in either a straight line or a curved line. #*Wolf Pack is a variation of Demon Wolf were the marital artist creates multiple wolf heads and send them all at his opponent. #Wolf Fang- Wolf Fang is a move were the martial artist crouches on all fours. Once he does this the image of a wolf can be seen as the marital artist dashes forward at the speed of lightning. The move goes by like a flash as the Martial Artist cuts through his target with his claws #*Wolf Dance- Wolf Dance is Wolf Fang taken to another level. When the martial artist uses Wolf Dance they go through the same motions as Wolf Fang, but never actually stop. Once they dash by their opponent they quickly dash again in another direction and then dash once more to cut their opponent again. This continues in very quick succession. From the outside it looks like the marital artist is cutting his opponent up from all directions. # Wolf Howl - Wolf Howl is a move were the martial artist lets out a mighty howl. The move has two purposes. The first is to install fear into his opponent. It is a form of psychological warfare used to give the Martial Artist a advantage. The second purpose of the move is to weaken the enemy physical. The vibration from the Howl enters into their opponents body and weaken the mussel. A person who has their body tense and ready to take damage would soon find their muscles to be lose and vulnerable. #*Yāoláng háo - Is a advance variation of Wolf Howl. It has the similar effects as Wolf how however it combines spiritual aspect to it. When their opponent hears the howl their mind views it as the howl of a Demon Wolf. When ever they look at their opponent they will see the creature there instead of a man. #Yaolang Punch - Its a punch that does not simply hit the opponents body, but rather it punches through their body. #Predation - Predation is a mental hypnoses in which the martial artist unleashes thier inner beast. It drastically improves the marital artist senses and reflexes and calls upon the spirit of the wolf to embody the warrior. This sensational high is further increased if the martial artist draws blood. #Wolf Pack - Wolf Pack is a move were the Marital Artist moves their body in a way that confuses the mind of the person looking on. Their movement causes the person to see after images of their opponent and make it difficult for them to pin point their location. Physical Strength Scott is strong for his age, but he is still only a ten year old. His strength lvl is about equal to your average marine soldier. However he makes up for this in battle by adding speed to his attacks. The extra speed increases the force of his blows giving him the power to take down far stronger opponents. It should be noted that Scott is also part Dokken. This gives him several advantages that should be noted. The main advantage is that Scott has a super strong voice box and ears. He can send out sound waves and find objects and people with the sound waves. He can also Scream at such loud volumes that it can kill a man. Agility Faster than a speeding bullet, at top speed. However he can only maintain that speed for a very short amount of time. Endurance Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit Fox D Vayu uses the Akuro Akuro no Mi. A powerful devil fruit that allows him to create spiritual flames that burns the soul Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:The Demon Wolf Style Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Pirate Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Child Category:Otaku Flames Category:Dokken Category:Gurentaika Category:Human Category:Wooden Dragon Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:Angelic Fist Formation User